gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-06S Sinanju Stein
The MSN-06S Sinanju Stein (aka Sinanju Stein) is a mobile suit featured in the PlayStation 3 video game Mobile Suit Gundam UC and UC-MSV. It is the successor unit to Char Aznable's MSN-04 Sazabi. Technology & Combat Characteristics Built from the data obtained from both the MSN-04 Sazabi and RX-93 ν Gundam, the Sinanju Stein is a prototype mobile suit developed as part of the Earth Federation Forces reorganization plan known as the "UC Project." The Sinanju Stein is developed by Anaheim Electronics to test the sensitivity and sturdiness of the Psycoframe that would be implemented into the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. Its movable frame is partly made from psycoframe material and is equipped with a Psycommu system. It is equipped with the "Intention Automatic System", which functions by using the Psycoframe's sensitivity to the pilot's thought-waves to directly affect behavior of the mobile suit.Playstation 3, Mobile Suit Gundam UC Episode 0: The War After the War It could not be handled by regular pilots as it was designed to push the limits of psycoframe performance. The Sinanju boasts high mobility and features six boosters on its back, allowing it to achieve precise movements at high speeds. Because of the circumstances behind its development, the Unicorn Gundam is the equivalent of a "sister" unit to the Sinanju Stein. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament found on many Federation mobile suits. While not very powerful and typically unable to penetrate mobile suit armor, the vulcan gun is useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored targets such as tanks and small aircraft. ;*Beam Saber :Stored within each forearm, the beam sabers can be handheld or be deployed directly as the storage cover is lifted. ;*High Beam Rifle :Similar to the FA-93HWS v Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type's, this weapon is presumed to have similar range and power. ;*Shield :The Sinanju Stein's defensive armament. It shares an appearance with that of the RX-93 ν Gundam's shield. :;*Beam Cannon ::The shield of the Sinanju Stein is equipped with a Beam Cannon. :;*Missiles ::Sinanju Stein's shield also houses four missiles. Special Equipment & Features ;*External Propellant Tank :Mounted on the back, the pair of tanks increase the amount of fuel the suit can carry, thus increasing its operational flight time. When the fuel is depleted, the tanks can be ejected to decrease mass. ;*Psycoframe Cockpit :The Psycoframe is a technology that builds the brainwave-to-machine code translator known as Psycommu into the atom-level of the metal frame of a Mobile Suit. This allows a Newtype pilot to mentally connect with their mobile suits operating system, similar to the bio-sensor, and input commands direct from the mind via brainwaves. The technology is incomplete and many commands must still be imputed via traditional controls. Arguably, a mobile suit with a psycoframe and Newtype pilot will have a greater response time than an ordinary suit and pilot. ;*Intention Automatic System History Stealing the Sinanju Stein The Sinanju Stein is based upon the MSN-04 Sazabi and RX-93 ν Gundam, it was created by Anaheim Electronics to aid in development of the new NT-D System. The resulting data was used by Anaheim to complete the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. In UC 0094, the Sinanju Stein was stolen (disguised as a transfer) by the remnants of Neo Zeon, "The Sleeves", who modified it into the MSN-06S Sinanju and it was used as the personal machine of their leader, Full Frontal. During the events in Mobile Suit Gundam UC MSV Kusabi manga, the stolen Sinanju Stein was test-piloted by The Sleeve's Worklach Banham for Zeon weapon's compatibility prior to its conversion into MSN-06S Sinanju. For more information on the Sinanju Stein's history, please go to Full Frontal's page. Variants ;*MSN-06S Sinanju Picture Gallery msn-06s-stein.jpg|Front view msn-06s-stein-back.jpg|Rear view Sinanju_Stein_-Rear.png 1346383027433.png|Sinanju Stein from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Unit_s_sinanju_stein.png|S-Rank Sinanju Stein as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online stein-shield.jpg|Sinanju Stein as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam UC: A Phantom World movie at Gundam Front Tokyo, 2016 stein-unicorn.jpg|Sinanju Stein va Unicorn Gundam in Gundam Unicorn: A Phantom World Gunpla MGSinanjuSteinBoxArt.jpg|1/100 MG MSN-06S Sinanju Stein "Ver. Ka" (2013): box art 1335920305072.png|1/100 Sinanju Stein model conversion based on 1/100 MG MSN-06S Sinanju "Ver Ka" (2008): modeled by takayo4 MSN-06S Sinanju Stein2.jpg|1/144 Sinanju Stein model conversion based on 1/144 HGUC MSN-06S Sinanju (2010): modeled by Axis Tencho MSN-06S Sinanju Stein.jpg|1/144 Sinanju Stein model conversion based on 1/144 HGUC MSN-06S Sinanju (2010): conversion details Notes and Trivia *The Sinanju's name is derived from a fictional style of martial arts that came from a paperback book series known as "The Destroyer". *Stein means "stone" in German and Norwegian. The Sinanju Stein is referred to as "The stone from which Full Frontal's Sinanju was hewn." * In the CG-animated segment of Sony PlayStation 3's Mobile Suit Gundam UC video game, it is implied that Alberto Vist colluded with the Neo Zeon Remnants "The Sleeves" in the hijacking of Sinanju Stein from Earth Federation Forces. References S133S453.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju Stein MSGUCPS3-MSN001X-MSN06S.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam UC - Sinanju Stein - MS Info 245345745SS43.jpg External links *MSN-06S Sinanju Stein on MAHQ.net *MS-06S Sinanju Stein on Gundams Over Germany